Meine Kinder
by AzerBlazer
Summary: "He vas my son, yes. But he vas also her bruder." Medic talks of his children to his team. M for caution, slight HeavyMedic.


**Title**: Mein Kinder

**Fandom**: TF2

**Pairings**: Slight Heavy/Medic

**Warnings: **Language, talk of violence, M for to have all my bases covered.

**Summary: **"He vas my son, yes. But he vas also her bruder." Medic talks of his children to his team.

**Author Notes: **Wanted to venture out into this fandom, please excuse my accents.

* * *

"No."

"C'mon Doc!" Scout pleaded, entirely too old to pull off a face five year olds use to get whatever they want. It was eerie, Medic decided, that Heavy and Engineer had the same face on.

"Nein." He took a sip of his beer, and took a certain amount of relish in how all three's faces dropped simultaneously. They were all well on their way to becoming roaring drunk, and this was his fifth beer compared to say, Scout's 15th. It was a lazy day, and tomorrow they would also be given off; so they were free to nurse their respective hangovers.

"Is it not unfair, doctor? All of us have told one or two stories of ourselves, yet you've remained quiet the whole time. Surely it would not hurt." Spy's voice was slightly slurred, but his speech remained eloquent.

Medic relented, it was true, although he could have done without the Soldier's story of his decapitated head collection or Spy's relations with the BLU Scout's mother.

He set his beer down and with slight reluctance uttered a short "Fine." Trying his best to ignore the collective whoop from various team members and Sniper setting a new beer in front of the Spy as thanks; he rummaged around under his coat and pulled out a gold rectangular locket.

The chain was medium, with polished flattened links, and the locket itself had no other decorations besides a simple border. He took it off and set it down in the middle of the table with a clink.

Spy was the first to reach for it, and with a delicate hand, pried it open and peered inside. On the left was a boy, no older than maybe eight years old with dark gold hair and blue eyes. On the right, a little girl with dark curls and blue eyes that bordered on a stormy grey like the doctor's.

"Zhey are mein children."

Scout recovered first, "Dude you got _kids?_"

Medic raised an eyebrow and smiled a bit. "Ja, zhe firstborn is my son, Heinrich. I stayed at home more to raise him until he could valk. A year later, his sister was born, Rosalinde. I returned to my fulltime duties so as to have zhem vant for nothing. Either they would follow in my footsteps or make their own, I vished to support them."

Demoman choked on his swig, and spluttered as he came to a realization, "Ye've got ah _wife?_"

He was elbowed none too gently in the ribs by a smiling Engie who had the locket at the moment. The Scot regretted his out burst when Heavy frowned darkly next to the doctor. It was common knowledge the heavy weapons expert carried a torch for the German; at least, everyone except said German. Even Soldier had started to pity the Russian.

Although the Medic followed Heavy on the field, it was in fact the Russian who followed the German, off the field. His efforts were rewarded when the Medic first referred to him as a good friend. They had won that day, Heavy's good mood evident in the pile of bodies he left in his wake.

The slightly tense atmosphere dissipated when the Medic tilted his head forward and adjusted his glasses in what he knew made him seem like he was envisioning someone's demise.

"Had a wife. Divorced now; she felt abandoned, and took it out on what she perceived to be the cause of my 'leaving'." Settling his gaze on the locket briefly. Spy twitched slightly, drawing a befuddled Sniper's attention. Soldier had the locket now, and was trying to keep Scout's hands away from it until he was good and ready to let it go.

"Ze children?"

Medic slid his gaze to the Frenchman, and a dark scowl overtook his features before he remembered himself and smoothed them out. "Ja, I began to notice bruises on them, Heinrich especially. By the time I had figured it out, it vas too late; she had killed our son."

It was silent now, Heavy eyed the brightly smiling boy and tried to picture him dead, and the Medic coming home to a dead body. It painted a horrible picture, so he handed the locket back to the doctor.

What had started out as a cheerful revelry now sat in somber silence, Medic frowned, he did not mean to start on the subject of his wife.

"I, of course, had ...zhings to discuss with mein wife about it."

Everyone snorted at that. The word discuss seeming more along the lines of something that would require a scalpel and a bonesaw.

"So uh, is the bitch still alive or sumthing?" Scout questioned.

Sniffing smugly, the Medic put on the locket once more and tucked it out of sight. "Ja, I haff been recently told she has regained some feeling in zhe left side of her body. Her fingers will never bend correctly again, and her right eye currently sits in a jar on my desk at home."

That sounded so much like the Medic they smiled, well aware of their slipping sanity if the doctor's cruelty was entertaining to them.

"Dude, you're fucking insane." Scout said in an awed voice, to which Pyro nodded and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "I wanna be just like you when I get older."

Heavy bumped his shoulder lightly, "Vhy you not kill her?"

Medic smirked, and downed his beer in one go, trying to find the words. "He vas my son yes. But he vas also her bruder."

She had made it her goal in life to get revenge, but he knew what the road to revenge entailed, and so before he agreed to teach her everything he knew she had to find another reason to learn. For him, it was plain morbid curiosity. And the determination to find out that medical knowledge in the most bloody and violent way possible. To his dismay she wanted to genially help people avoid her brother's fate; but it wasn't as if he could deny his daughter anything so off to med school she went. If she wanted to learn from books instead of live specimen, he could do nothing but encourage and advise her.

Sniper pictured the little girl in a white uniform, with an ubersaw along her father. Rubbing his neck he commented, "The two o' you in full medic gear might be the scariest thing ever. No offence doc."

Medic smiled genially, "None taken Herr Sniper. Only if you keep picturing my daughter, remember that physicals for all of you are a week away."

The Sniper suddenly had an even scarier picture in his mind, an overprotective and sadistic father during his daughter's dating years.

Judging by the smirk Spy wore, his face must have shown some of its terror because the Medic smiled and stood, saying his goodnights over the sound of laughter at Sniper's expense. The Heavy followed him and before the door closed they could hear him asking more about "Leetle Rosa".

Scout shook his head and went over to get more beer, "He's crazy, still wantin' to go after the psycho doc."

"Boy, you better pray neither of 'em ever hear you; or I'll bend you over my knee myself."

Demoman laughed uproariously over that, while Scout made a face at the southern man.

"Fuck you, I'm not into that faggot kinky shit anyway."

From there the conversation generally degenerated until every passed out, drunk.


End file.
